


Fereldan Pup

by sidhrat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen whines a lot, Dom Samson, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Play, Sub Cullen, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhrat/pseuds/sidhrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not beastiality if you ask your commander first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fereldan Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reavv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reavv/gifts).



The heavy knock on the door startles him and his head snaps to the door. It’s bolted, he knows, but the brief panic of anyone coming in and seeing him in his current state washes over him still. Scares him. He swallows thickly around the gag and looks back up at Samson. The man is merely looking down at him, a mocking smile playing at his lips. 

“Commander, are you there?” His eyes drift to the door again. It’s the voice of one of the scouts. 

(What if they break down the door- What if they see him kneeling, naked, in the dirt at Samson heel- Like a dog.)

"The Commander is rather- tied up at the moment" Samson calls out. Cullen groans.

"Is he alright?" Comes the voice of the scout again, sounding more worried if anything.

"Oh, he's fine" Samson reassures as he sinks down to Cullen’s level, sitting on his haunches. 

"You're good, yeah?" He asks, gripping Cullen’s jaw firmly. His voice lacking any sense of actual concern. Cullen groans again. 

"Commander?" 

Samson digs his thumb in between the rolled cloth and his skin and yanks it down enough for Cullen to use his voice, but just as he’s about to speak Samson grabs hold of Cullen’s cock and his words turn into a startled moan instead.

“I’m fine--!” He calls out quickly in the direction of the door. “I’ll be out shortly!”

Whether the scout is convinced or not is unclear but the shuffling of feet indicates them leaving and with that the gag returns to his mouth. 

“Good boy” Samson coos with mock affection, petting his head.

Cullen hums.

“Shortly, you said. Better take care of this then” Samson says, tugging at Cullen’s cock again, earning him a muffled moan. 

Then Samson is pulling away, rising to his feet. 

“Rub yourself off against my leg” He says and Cullen only looks at him, unsure if he heard correctly. Samson presents his clothed leg, and his dirty boot. “Go on.” He orders curtly. No smirk, no smile. “Dog” 

Cullen hesitates. Hands rubbing idly at his thighs. 

A hand reaches for his hair, tugs and he follows, rising to stand on his knees. He presses himself, his cock, against Samson’s leg. 

“Hands on your back.” Samson says and Cullen obeys but does little else, simply stands awkwardly pressed against Samson’s leg. His heart is beating quickly with a mixture of dread and excitement. 

“I don’t mind standing here. Maybe you should go out like that, your hard cock pressing against your breeches. Sensitive head rubbing against the fabric. It’ll be like an itch, you’ll want to rub it, stroke it, ease it. There will be people around to watch you, watch your every move. They will most likely see. See their commander with his cock leaking through his breeches.”

Cullen whines loudly. Subconsciously he’s started rocking against Samson’s leg. He realises it only as Samson stops speaking. A wide, toothy grin spreads over Samson’s face as Cullen continues, his face burning with embarrassment. He closes his eyes, wanting to escape Samson’s gaze. The hand gripping his hair tightens, jerks his head.

“Eyes on me.” 

Cullen opens them again, swallows another groan. 

“Good boy.” Samson murmurs again. “Just like that.”

The grip in Cullen’s hair eases, fingers begin rubbing against his scalp instead. He can’t keep the pleased sounds from escaping him. He’s pretty sure he’s drooling as well. 

“All that’s missing is a tail” Samson comments. “Could attach one to one of those plugs, stick up your arse” He laughs at Cullen’s face of aroused horror.

Cullen tries to avert his eyes again but the hand in his hair stops him. Goes back to rubbing as his eyes return to Samson.

His breath is picking up, he’s getting close. He lets out a loud whine. 

“Close?”

He nods, his rocking bordering on frantic-- then the pressure disappears.

“Not on me.” 

Another whine. 

“Use your hands. Don’t spill”

Cullen wraps a shaking hand around his cock. With just a few strokes he’s spilling into his hand, absentmindedly trying to keep it from getting on the floor. 

He remains on the floor, simply breathing, before the gag is being untied. He moves his jaw, rubs the drool off on his arm. Then he looks at his hands, turns to look at Samson. He’s smiling. Cullen knows that smile and begins to lick his cum off of his hands. A hand lands on his skull and pets him approvingly. 

“Next time, I’ll get you a tail” Samson says into his ear.


End file.
